Furniture items in the furniture industry and electrical apparatus in the electrical industry are typically provided with packaging for shipping or delivery, which preferably comprise styrofoam parts enclosing the furniture or electrical apparatus from two sides and cardboard boxes, into which the furniture or electrical apparatus and the styrofoam parts are inserted. One problem of that type of packaging consists in that they are not environmentally beneficial, particularly because of the styrofoam parts. After the purchase or delivery of the furniture or electrical apparatus, these known types of packaging normally remain behind with the purchaser, so that he himself must see to the disposal of the bulky packaging.
The problem of the present invention, therefore, consists in creating a packaging for furniture, electrical apparatus and the like which is reusable, environmentally beneficial and essentially recyclable.
This problem is solved by a packaging of the type mentioned initially, which is characterized by the features outlined in the characterizing portion of claim 1.